Après Rock Macabre - Frenchball
by Papioutche
Summary: Cette fiction prend place quelques jours après la fin de la web-série "Rock Macabre" par François Descraques. Alban et Zoé se sont rapprochés, mais rien n'est simple... (Paye ton résumé :') )
1. 1 - Somewhere in the shadow

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Récemment, j'ai regardé "Rock Macabre", de François Descraques. Depuis quelques jours, je voyais ces vidéos sur la chaîne de Frenchball, mais je ne sais pas... Ça ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Et puis, finalement, j'ai sauté le pas, et je l'ai regardé. Et là... La Révélation avec un grand R. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé ! Je l'ai trouvé vraiment excellent et très bien écrit.**

 **Bref, je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ! Mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire la "suite", après la chanson finale. Parce que, à la base, je me disais que la situation devait être assez tendue... Et puis bref, j'en suis arrivée à cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **WARNING : Pour les besoins de ma fic', j'ai changé le destin de Diane ! (j'essaye d'éviter les spoilers. Même si lire cette fic' avant d'avoir vu Rock Macabre est un peu étrange... Vous n'allez pas comprendre le contexte...)**

 **Voilà, cette suite a surgi dans ma tête, et j'ai eu envie de la partager. (Vous sentez la fille qui n'a pas trop confiance en soi ? ^^)**

 **Bonne (je l'espère !) lecture !**

 **Papioutche.**

 **PS : Disclaimer, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de cette histoire ni sur l'atmosphère ou les histoires de possédés, ni sur le groupe, ni sur les chansons... En fait, seule la rédaction m'appartient . Voilà voilà. Si François Descraques ou une personne ayant des droits sur "Rock Macabre" souhaite que cette histoire soit supprimée, je m'engage évidemment à le faire !**

* * *

Devant l'appartement de Zoé, Alban faisait les cents pas. Il avait attendu quelques jours avant de venir, pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ces histoires de possédés... Il frissonnait encore rien qu'en y pensant.

Alban sourit de travers. Il se mentait à lui même de manière plutôt pathétique. Il n'avait pas attendu pour venir afin de laisser du temps à Zoé, il était venu après plusieurs jours pour se laisser du temps, à lui. Il avait eu besoin de réfléchir. Pendant dix ans, il avait pensé à Zoé avec nostalgie, mais aussi colère. Après tout, elle les avait laissé tomber, elle le méritait. Mais maintenant... Après avoir vu qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas, qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être seule, et par-dessus tout, qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui... Quand elle avait chanté _Stay and play_ , il avait senti quelque chose remuer au fond de son ventre.

 _Pas possible mec... Même quand tu essayes d'être honnête, tu mens !_

Ce qui l'avait le plus chamboulé, c'est qu'il avait réalisé que lui aussi avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il réagit à sa voix, pourquoi aurait-il été si touché par ses paroles...

Mais voilà, il y avait Diane. Diane qui avait sauté dans ses bras lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dehors, sains et saufs. Sous les yeux de Zoé. Juste après la chanson. Leur chanson.

Et maintenant, Alban attendait ici, comme un idiot, avec des papillons dans le ventre quand il évoquait la possibilité que Zoé tourne à l'angle du mur à tout instant, et un gros mal de tête quand il pensait à Diane. Il n'avait pas pris de décisions. Zoé avait raison, il préférait vivre courbé, tranquille. Même si tous ces problèmes lui faisait perdre le sommeil.

\- OK, alors... Coucou Zoé ! Je me demandais si tu... J'avais pensé... Non.. Salut, Zoé ! Je suis là parce que... Est-ce que toi aussi tu as l'impression...

 _Respire. Tu vas juste lui demander de discuter. Ne lui parle pas des papillons._

\- Salut, Zoé. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de discuter, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

 _Bien ! C'est très bien, ça. Calme, posé._

\- Alban ?

Il sursauta, se retourna vivement. Zoé se tenait devant lui, un sac de course dans les bras. Il sourit, leva une main pour la saluer, et tenta une phrase :

\- Discuter, salut ! Je m'accepterais de demander après Zoé !

 _Merde..._

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, les yeux ronds, une lueur de méfiance au fond des yeux.

\- J'ai strictement rien compris.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

\- On peut entrer ? Il faut que je te parle.

* * *

Assis tous les deux dans la cuisine de Zoé, ils se dévisageaient sans rien dire. Plus le silence s'éternisait, plus Albin se sentait mal à l'aise. Il promenait son regard sur les murs, et réalisait de plus en plus quel était le quotidien de Zoé. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'après avoir quitté le groupe elle n'avait pas réussi à percer, mais l ne s'attendait pas à ces murs sans décors, à l'exception de quelques affiches de différents groupes, à cette ambiance presque glauque à cause de la faible lumière dispensée par l'ampoule.

 _J'aurai dû garder un œil sur elle. Je savais qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas. Mais voilà, j'étais trop énervé. Pauvre tâche..._

Zoé finit par prendre la parole, le faisant sursauter :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton aimable, mais une petite pointe de rudesse ressortait quand même dans ses paroles. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je voulais te parler un peu. Après... Tu sais, tout ça.

Il fit un geste englobant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Par « tout ça », j'imagine que tu parles du fait que nous ayons été poursuivit par tes fans transformés en possédés ?

\- Oui, c'est plus ou moins ça.

Elle émit un petit bruit de gorge qui n'engageait à rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à propos de ça ?

Il ne comprenait pas son ton revêche. Il savait que pendant des années, leur relation n'avait pas été au beau fixe, voire même complétement inexistante. Mais au vu des évènements récents,il pensait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il l'espérait, tout au moins.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zoé ? C'est quoi ton nouveau problème ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Mon problème ? J'ai pas de problème. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais un, après tout ?

\- Bon, je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais j'étais venu te proposer de chanter avec nous au prochain concert. On pourrait faire _Stay and play_.

\- Toi et moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix complètement différente.

Presque comme un espoir qui a peur de se manifester.

\- Toi, moi et Diane, oui. Enfin, avec le groupe quoi.

\- Ah.

Son expression était soudain devenue plus froide.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je croyais que Dyptique, c'était toi et Diane ? Tu sais, « Dans Dyptique, il y a un peu de Diane », le destin, tout ça... C'est pas ce qu'elle disait dans votre interview ?

Alban ferma les yeux. L'interview. Il l'avait oublié celui-là...

\- Écoute Zoé... Je sais pas quoi te dire. Juste... Viens mercredi après-midi aux studios. S'il te plaît.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et dit une dernière fois :

\- S'il te plaît.

C'était à présent dans sa voix que perçait l'espoir ténu.

Zoé attendit que la porte soit complètement refermée pour laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais c'était des larmes de rage, essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Même si intérieurement elle savait que c'était complètement faux. Elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si agressive. Il était venu, après tout, il avait fait le premier pas. Et elle avait tout gâché.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, du moment qu'elle est constructive, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. 2 - Please stay and play

**Salut ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma petite fanfic' en cours ;)**

 **Enjoy :P**

 **PS : Si vous souhaitez que je mette quelque chose en particulier dans cette fanfic', ou bien si vous avez des idées de petites histoires que vous voudriez me voir écrire, envoyez-moi un MP, je considèrerai la question :D**

* * *

Zoé se tenait devant la porte du studio. Elle se sentait comme quelques jours auparavant, quand elle avait dû se rendre dans la salle de concert pour signer les contrats de cession de droits à propos des chansons.

Des chansons écrites par Alban. _Et elle._

Elle respira un grand coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte dans ce genre de pensées. Alban avait fait le premier pas vers elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher de nouveau. Même si la présence de l'autre pétasse l'énervait plus que tout.

Cette blondasse ridicule, qui avait osé prendre sa place dans le groupe... Et ses chansons ! Elle en avait fait une version ridicule, à peine digne des pires _soap opéra_...

 _Ridicule Zoé... Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu la déteste._

 _Enfin pas seulement._

Elle avait essayé de lutter contre cette vérité, mais elle devait maintenant l'admettre.

Elle était jalouse de Diane.

Jalouse de sa réussite.

Jalouse de sa place dans le groupe.

Jalouse de son succès.

Jalouse... De sa place dans le cœur d'Alban.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement renoncé à lui, finalement. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle était ici, après avoir réfléchit pendant des heures entières à cette situation, afin de savoir si elle allait venir ou non, répondre à son invitation.

Elle avait déjà imaginé tous les scénarios possibles pour cette après-midi. Mais une question la taraudait toujours, revenant pas dessus les autres : était-il toujours avec Diane ?

Elle l'avait vu lui sauter dans les bras à la sortie de ce cauchemar. Mais elle avait aussi vu le regard qu'Alban lui avait glissé à ce moment-là. Un regard d'excuse, peut-être ? Ou un regard lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de lui ? Elle n'en savait rien.

 _Et tu ne le découvrira pas en restant ici, Zoé ! Entre !_

* * *

Diane était tout à fait consciente du fait qu'Alban ne cessait de regarder discrètement vers la porte du studio, et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il avait proposé à la petite garce de passer cette après-midi.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer au début, mais elle avait fini par le faire craquer. Et cette nouvelle ne lui avait pas plût.

Pas du tout.

Elle était au courant du fait qu'Alban avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait vu ses regards, elle savait qu'il était allé la voir. Et ça lui faisait tellement mal...

Bien sûr, elle savait que peu de gens l'aimait vraiment. Évidemment, elle avait des fans, mais ils n'aimaient qu'une image d'elle-même. Alban l'aimait, mais il aimait aussi Zoé. Quand à Lawrence et Tony... Lawrence aimait bien jouer avec eux, et Tony préférait Zoé. Zoé, Zoé, Zoé... Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Surtout depuis qu'elle les avait sortis de cette situation complètement absurde. La petite garce était devenue une héroïne... Et elle, Diane, avait été reléguée au second plan.

Pourtant, elle essayait de faire des efforts ! D'accord, elle pouvait être complètement puérile, et méchante quand elle le voulait. Et, bon... Oui, un peu "pétasse". Mais avec Alban, elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même. Avec le groupe aussi.

OK, les chansons n'étaient pas vraiment d'elle. Mais elle les avait réarrangées ! Elle avait contribué à leur succès. Et comment était-elle remerciée ? Alban se rapprochait de son ex. Tony rêvait à l'idée que Zoé vienne jouer avec eux. Et Lawrence était en admiration devant _Stay and play_.

Pendant ce temps, Diane priait pour que Zoé ne vienne pas.

* * *

En entendant les coups à la porte du studio, le cœur d'Alban rata un battement. Il se força à rester assis, à ne pas regarder qui passait la porte. C'est Tony qui le renseigna, en lançant un retentissant :

\- Zoé !

Alban risqua un regard vers Diane, qui n'avait pas l'air très heureuse, puis se leva pour saluer la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

Zoé le regardait arriver vers elle, en se demandant comment ils allaient se dire bonjour. Suite à un temps de pause assez embarrassant, Alban se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Sans se regarder, ils se dirigèrent vers les instruments. Zoé risqua un regard vers Diane. Un regard moins amer, moins haineux que d'habitude. Lawrence fit un signe de tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivante, assorti d'un sourire.

Tony, lui, était indifférent à l'ambiance générale. Il sautillait autour de Zoé comme un enfant autour des cadeaux à Noël. Il l'adorait, c'était son amie de jeunesse, évidemment.

 _La vraie chanteuse, l'unique, d'origine_ , ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Diane.

* * *

Au début, tout semblait aller bien, et plus le temps passait, plus Alban se rassurait. La tension entre les deux filles s'était apaisée, elles se contentaient de s'ignorer en jouant chacune de leur côté. Jusqu'au moment où Tony mit les pieds dans le plat :

\- Bon, on joue _Stay and play_ ? demanda-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Alban se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frayeur. Les mots étaient lancés ! Diane et Zoé avaient toutes les deux levé la tête. Alban attendait avec angoisse le moment où une des personnes présentes dans la pièce poserait la question ultime : Qui la chante ?

Comme personne ne disait rien, il leva la tête à son tour. Quatre regards étaient posés sur lui. Il réalisa alors que personne ne poserait la question, puisque tout le monde savait qu'elle était là, flottant en suspens dans l'air au dessus de leur tête. Et ils attendaient tous que ce soit lui, Alban, qui donne la réponse. Très lâchement, il se tourna vers Lawrence :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Dans les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent tout à la fois un air apeuré et une étincelle de rage.

\- Heu.. Ben, on pourrait... Je pense qu'on peut chanter tous ensemble sur le refrain, et puis tu chanterais le dernier couplet...

\- Et les premiers ?

La demande péremptoire venait de Zoé.

\- Heu... Joker ? demanda un Lawrence aux abois.

\- On peut faire 50/50, un pour Diane et un pour toi ! proposa Tony, qui n'avait réellement rien compris à cette situation tendue.

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit pendant quelques temps. Puis Zoé explosa :

\- Hors de question ! C'est ma chanson, pas la sienne ! dit-elle en désignant Diane du doigt.

\- Ah oui ? Hé bien c'est mon copain, pas le tien !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Cette chanson parle de nous, pas de toi !

\- Alban ! Dis-lui, toi ! demanda Diane en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre :

\- Tu sais, Diane, je crois que... Je crois que Zoé a raison, pour le coup.

La jeune fille eut l'air d'avoir pris un coup de poing. Puis, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle se tourna vers la porte.

\- Diane ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Mais, alors que la porte se fermait, Alban était sûr d'avoir entendu un sanglot.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? C'est mon seul salaire :3**


	3. 3 - When you're here it's OK

**Salut les gens !**

 **J'ai été absente... Longtemps. Aha. Très longtemps. Et je reviens avec un chapitre assez court, désolée ^^ Mais bon, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à vous ! ;)**

 **Ma seule excuse... Les études. Je suis dans un cursus exigeant, et cette année a été dure (et la suivante ne s'annonce pas mieux). Mais bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy ! :D**

 **Quelques réponses aux reviews !**

 **Megane : Merci beaucoup ! Je continue, malgré ma longue absence... J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Lydia : Haha ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est là ! :D**

 **Mgane : Merci, c'est gentil ! Oui, voici la suite ! :)**

* * *

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit rien. Le départ de Diane les avait tous surpris, chacun d'une manière différente. Tony, évidemment, ne comprenait rien. Bienheureux Tony, qui vivait dans son monde de paillettes. Quand il devait faire face à la réalité, ça lui faisait toujours un choc. Il regarda les autres avec un air perdu :

-Ben... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ma faute ?

Lawrence s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Alban vit très bien le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Puis Lawrence reprit :

\- Bon, les gars, Tony et moi on va chercher Diane et on essaye de la ramener. Vous deux... Parlez-vous. Mais vraiment. Réellement. Cette histoire ne se résoudra jamais si vous ne vous dites pas tout ce que vous pensez.

Puis il sortit, suivit par Tony, laissant Zoé et Alban dans une situation extrêmement embarrassante.

* * *

Alban n'osait pas regarder Zoé en face.

\- Alban ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut... Il faut qu'on parle, non ?

\- Oui,bien sûr... Seulement, c'est difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile ? Tu ne peux pas, tout simplement, choisir ? Entre nous deux ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre - encore.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple... Tu m'as vraiment fait du mal, tu sais.

\- Oh, ça va, c'était il y a longtemps ! s'écria-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça ?

\- Je... Je ne comprend pas, Alban. Je me suis déjà excusée pour ce que je t'ai dit quand on s'est séparés, j'ai été stupide.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Soudain, tous les mots qu'il avait retenu durant des années, tout ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de lui dire, tout cela remonta à la surface.

\- Tu es partie du jour au lendemain, tu m'as quitté alors que je n'avais rien vu venir. J'ai continué à avoir des nouvelles de toi par nos amis communs, et quelques SMS de temps en temps, sur un ton formel et guindé. Tu as agis comme si on était de vague connaissance, comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous, qu'une amitié cordiale.

\- Je ne pensais pas que...

\- Laisse moi finir. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment je me sentais. Tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir, je me débattais avec moi-même, je me maitrisais pour éviter de t'envoyer des SMS lamentables et pathétiques pour te dire à quel point tu me manquais, combien je t'aimais. Je pensais à toi, genre, tout le temps. Quand j'étais avec des amis, quand je sortais, quand j'écrivais... Le pire, c'était le soir, dans mon lit, juste avant de dormir. Si tu savais, les heures, les _heures_ que j'ai pu passer à penser à toi, à me demander ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment, à fantasmer sur comment te reconquérir. J'imaginais qu'on était encore ensemble, que tu venais chez moi, que tu me demandais de te pardonner. C'est tellement cliché que tu n'y croiras peut-être pas, mais j'écoutais des chansons romantiques et je pleurais.

Il fit une pause, reprit sa respiration et continua :

\- Et puis, quand on a commencé, avec Tony, à avoir du succès, tu as commencé à râler, à dire qu'on t'avait volé tes partitions, que tu méritais le succès qu'on avait ? Je vais te dire, Zoé. Tu n'étais qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée. Tu nous avais abandonnés, et tu t'es permis de revenir en chouinant sur le fait qu'on t'avait laissé tomber. Et maintenant, maintenant que le groupe est vraiment connu, maintenant que j'ai Diane, tu reviens et tu essayes de me récupérer ? De reprendre ta place ? J'ai essayé de prendre du temps pour réfléchir à mes sentiments, et j'ai réalisé que j'en avais pour vous deux. Mais ça n'était pas assez, pas vrai ? Il fallait que j'aille plus vite. J'ai essayé de te réintégrer au groupe, et comment est-ce que tu m'as remercié ? En essayant de virer Diane, et en déclenchant une crise quand tu n'as pas réussi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Diane a toujours été là, durant toute l'ascension du groupe. Elle ne nous a jamais laissé tomber. On a écrit des chansons à succès avec elle. Tu n'es pas la chanteuse star de ce groupe, Zoé. C'est Diane.

Une respiration, un long regard. Ce discours lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose. Il devait le dire, mettre des mots sur ces sentiments.

\- C'est Diane. Et je vais la retrouver. Je ne sais pas vers laquelle d'entre vous deux mes sentiments vont me mener. On verra. Mais je sais ce qu'il faut pour ce groupe, et ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas capable de rester derrière, tu ne seras jamais capable de faire passer l'intérêt du groupe avant le tien. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Je serais plus qu'heureux que tu me prouves que j'ai tort.

Alban sortit à son tour, à la suite de Tony et Lawrence.

Laissant Zoé plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Il y aura une suite, je vous le promets, mais quand ? Telle est la question !**

 **Une petite review la fera peut-être arriver plus vite...**


End file.
